Our immediate purpose is to extend the capability of our Mass Spectrometry Laboratory through acquisition of a high resolution instrument. This would be of great benefit to at least 10 ongoing NIH-supported research projects having diverse requirements for mass spectral analyses including 1) accurate mass determinations, 2) isotope ratio analyses of complex molecules, 3) capability for fast atom bombardment (FAB) ionization of polar biological molecules, and 4) linked-scan metastable ion studies for structure elucidation. In addition to enhancing our productivity on currently funded projects this capability would significantly alter the scope of studies we could consider doing in the future. The University of Kansas will also contribute to the initial cost of this instrument. Part of the time on this instrument will be made available to the University research community at large.